


[Podfic] Show Me

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of mistyzeo's fic "Show Me."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Jensen said, “Show me how you like it.”</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:07:01 || 4.1 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213054) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Title:** [Show Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213054)  
 **Author:** mistyzeo  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jensen said, “Show me how you like it.”  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:07:01 || 4.1 MB  
 **Download Link:** [here](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Show%20Me%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/show-me).

**Streaming:**  


Recorded for heard_the_owl’s birthday and originally posted [here](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/22160.html).


End file.
